muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grover
Good Morning Hey Kyle, can you confirm what the first song is on Side 1 of What Time Is It on Sesame Street? Is it Good Morning, or Good Morning Morning? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:09, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Hey, Kyle! Congratulations! Your needlepoint kit made Today on Muppet Wiki! I wanted to make sure you saw them. -- Ken (talk) 04:20, 26 April 2007 (UTC) The scans are done! Hey, Kyle! Scott finished the scans. Can you come get the needlepoint one and put it where you want it? I'll put the other ones on the Sesame Street 2 page. Thanks for sharing what you have! -- Ken (talk) 05:13, 24 April 2007 (UTC) SS episodes Hi Kyle, I deleted the pages you created for episodes 2938 and 3264... we don't need to create articles when we don't have any more information than the only page that links to it. Let me know if you have any questions about that. —Scott (talk) 03:06, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Square Song Hi Kyle, I noticed that you had one of the Susan records... could you take a look at the questions I've posed at Talk:Square Song? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 14:55, 22 April 2007 (UTC) More records Hey, Kyle! I went back over here, because I was starting to get messages from both you and Danny about records, and it was getting confusing. I was wondering if you could take a picture of the record labels for Side 1 and Side 2 of Sesame Street 2. I wanted to confirm some information on the label, and see what it looks like. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 20:33, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Records Hey, Kyle! I saw you making some corrections on the Monsters! album. Do you have that one? I might need to ask you a question when I get to it. Also, I hear you have other Sesame Street records. Can you give me a list sometime? It would be good to confirm information with somebody who has them. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 04:43, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Episodes Hey Ken, i have a question for you. It's about a trade i did a while back. Now i have this episiode of Sesame Street that starts off with Big Bird singing "Good Morning Mr. Sun" but it has a whole todally different story line other then the one that is up on the guide? Now i know that the version that's up in the guide is a PBS version but the guy who i traded with also said his copy was a PBS verison. The # here is called Episode 2291. Could you help me out? -- Kyle (talk) 02:24, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, Kyle, I don't know a whole lot about episodes after about 1980. That sounds like a great question for Guillermo {MuppetVJ}, though! By the way, if you want to ask me a question, you should ask me on my talk page so I'll see it. I ran across this page when I was doing something else. Hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 01:43, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, Kyle! I haven't talked to you in a while. That red Treasury cover came out cool, huh? Was that the only cover, or did the individual LP's also have covers? Was there anything interesting on the back of the red cover? Thanks for putting it up! -- Ken (talk) 04:15, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey Ken! Yep you did a wonderful job on that and i can't belive how colorful it came out too. That was the only cover to it. The records are in a white cardborad that has the list to what's on each record. And nope nothing on the back. That's about it. But glad to see i had something that someone else had never heard of. I found it one day on ebay and said that would be neat to have. It's always neat to find stuff that i have never seen or that what others have that i would have never know that it was made. -- Kyle (talk) 11:24, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Record I have a record set of five. It's called "Sesame Street Treasury." Not like the book set but with five records with lots of songs. This whole set is a re-released of several albums. Now what i wanted to ask is are you going to want me to write ever song from each record or do you just want a list of the records that were included in this set? Let me know please. -- Kyle (talk) 04:18, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Kyle! My name's Ken, and thanks for putting up an entry on this item. I left you a question about it on its page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:42, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Kyle, would it be possible to scan the cover(s) of this set? If it's too big for your scanner, I'd be happy to stitch the pieces together in Photoshop. —Scott (talk) 04:16, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::Hey Scott. I do have it scaned. I'll send it as soon as i can get to it. I also have another scan i did with a picture of my dads camrea so i'll send that one too. Just need your e-mail address. --Kyle (talk) 07:33, 06 April 2007 (UTC) ::::If you want, you could upload the pictures to the wiki, and Scott could get them off here. -- Danny (talk) 00:52, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Good idea. I'll do that. --Kyle (talk) 07:56, 06 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Great! They're all set :) —Scott (talk) 18:57, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Activity Books I have two little books that belong to the "Get Ready" set of books. But they are the play books that came out with the "Get Ready" set. Didn't know if anyone had any more of these or to where i need to put them. -- Kyle (talk) 04:18, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :If it's the same series that matches the logos found on the covers of the books in Category:Get Ready Learning Series, they can go there. Don't forget to put them in the regular Category:Sesame Street Books category, too. :Also, here's the codes you should be using for book pages: :Just copy and paste that each time you create an entry and fill in the appropriate fields and it should be much easier for you. —Scott (talk) 03:34, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Muppet Wiki Messages I keep getting these messages thingys that pop up and then i go to cheak out my talk page but there's nothing writen by anyone. Is this a mess up or what just asking is all. -- Kyle (talk) 04:18, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Any edit to your page counts as a "message." In this case, it was a vandal earlier, who Danny reverted. Check the edit history of your talk page if you're ever unsure why you're getting "new messages." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:26, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks Andrew. -- Kyle (talk) 04:18, 12 March 2007 (UTC) books, part 2 Hey Scott! I need some help here. I have two of these little floppy books called "Big Bird "Beep" Book. "Let's Get Dressed!" I didn't know where this would go just because. I've looked around to see if i could find more about this book or the machine that came with it. But couldn't find anything. Here's a look at the book. Kyle 07:55, 7 March 2007 (UCT) :Do you have information on the author, illustrator, ISBN and publish date? —Scott (talk) 01:59, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Here the illustrators. Anne Sikorski and Cover illusterator Tom Brannon. I can't find the ISBN. It's nowhere. I've looked on the back and in the book and nothing of that. Year 1989 Golden Press Book. That's all i can find on it. Kyle 08:11, 7 March 2007 (UCT) :::Yeah, I have that too. There isn't an ISBN. On the inside, it says: "Based on the Sesame Street curriculum, Big Bird Beep Books introduce your child to preschool subjects. Each activity page helps your child practice basic skills with the use of the electronic beeper. The beep sound acts as positive reinforcement when your child chooses the correct answer." Etc. -- Danny (talk) 02:13, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::By the way, this is the book that has Mrs. Monster finding a sock, which you may remember from My Week with Grover's Mom. -- Danny (talk) 02:15, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I thought thats what it was but i didn't have the eletronic beeper to go with it. I just didn't know if it would go with the games or books. Yep i remember that. I alway liked that with those Danny. Kyle 08:19, 7 March 2007 (UCT) ::::::Another thing i had was one second book in the seires of "Big Bird's Story Magic" book. It's another verison of Big Bird and Little Bird's Big & Little Book but didn't know with it being that it kind of has the same cover as the first one published. But didn't know if you would want it up or what? Kyle 08:30, 7 March 2007 (UCT) :::::::Hey Danny i found another the other SS beep book i was talking about but something is not the same as the other i have. This one doesn't have spiral thingys. I was for sure that other one i had the spiral things but i guess not if i don't run across it. But here's the pic of it. Kyle 03:22, 12 March 2007 (UCT) ::::::::Thanks, Kyle! I just created a page for them -- Big Bird Beep Books. Can you tell me the illustrators listed on New Words? -- Danny (talk) 21:02, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. Jane Yamada. Also i have several books that aren't listed could i just send you the pic,ISBN,illustrators and everything else to you? Kyle 04:08, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :I think you should try adding them yourself! Go to , and add the pages. If you have any problems, people will help you out. -- Danny (talk) 21:12, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. Thank Danny. I'll look into that. -- Kyle (talk) 04:18, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::I have a spanish verison of A Visit to the Sesame Street Firehouse. And didn't know where it should go. -- Kyle (talk) 04:18, 12 March 2007 (UTC) books Hi Kyle. I'm a little confused by the summary for What's in Oscar's Trash Can?... is that the description from the book? Also, I don't understand what you mean on Ernie Follows His Nose... was it originally published under that title in 1990? Was it another book? Do you have an ISBN? Also, your description of Hide-and-Seek Safari sounds a little POV; could you take a look at that? —Scott (talk) 03:03, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :What's in Oscar's Trash Can? yes that is the summary from the back of the book. I have it. Yes the Ernie Follows His Nose yes it was originally published under the title in 1990. It has the same cover just different color on the background. I don't know what ISBN or POV stand for? Sorry if i can't seem to do anything good with discribing books. I'm trying my best. -- Kyle 9:12, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I understand you're doing your best. We shouldn't really copy the descriptions from the back of the book though. If you have the book, can you try to briefly summarize it? POV stand for Point of View; more accurately, the wiki needs to reflect a Neutral Point of View. Our entries can't sound like we're tossing our own opinions into the mix with real information. As for ISBN, every book ha sa number assigned to it. Most book entries here on the wiki have catalogued them in the template you see on the right of the page. I tried looking for an earlier print of Ernie Follows His Nose, but couldn't find one. If you could post the ISBN number on the version you have, that would be helpful. —Scott (talk) 03:18, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Kyle, please respond here so that the conversation stays in one place. What I'm asking for is the ISBN number that's printed on the version of Ernie Follows His Nose that's sitting on your lap. Use your keyboard to type the numbers and letters onto the screen so that we can see them here. —Scott (talk) 03:38, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I found the 1990 listing for Ernie and his nose on alibris with the ISBN; it was also released in 1999. I'll add it to the page; Kyle if you can find the number on your copy (it's usually on the copyright page, or sometimes the back cover) and confirm that it matches that'd be a great sanity check. -- Wendy (talk) 03:56, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Ok. Here it is. 0-307-12321-9 --Kyle 09:58, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Great! —Scott (talk) 04:01, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hey Scott. I had started writing my own summary of What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and someone deleted it. I was really getting into it and now it's gone. I didn't get to save it. I was really making it my own words and not back of the book. --Kyle 10:04, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sorry you lost your work, but no one here deleted it. As you can see by the page history, it appears you didn't save it. Page edits can only be deleted if they've been saved. —Scott (talk) 04:08, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::The only reason i said that was when i got a message it said it was being worked on another member or something like that. So it's alright. I'll see what i can do. Thanks again Scott and sorry if i've been to much trouble. --Kyle 10:15, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Knickerbocker Hi, Kyle! Are you still planning to add anything to Knickerbocker Sesame Street dolls soon? Since I've been trying to cut down on short pages, and pure stubs. Let me know what your plans are, since if you're having trouble creating pages, it's easy to recreate it when you're ready to add content. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:29, 17 February 2007 (UTC) page edits Kyle, just so you know, we have a sandbox where you can try out page edits until you know that something tricky you're trying to do will work. You don't have to keep saving the page -- in fact, you can also preview your changes before you save the page to see what it will look like. Let me know if you have any questions. — Scott (talk) 16:05, 9 February 2007 (UTC) pictures of books Thanks for the picture of Baby Fozzie Visits the Doctor, but as you can see, The Amazing Mumford Forgets the Magic Words! already has a picture. — Scott (talk) 04:06, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :I wanted to let you know that I was putting up another version that had a little Sesame Street logo about the 10th season. I just thought I would put it on there just for another not so different cover. That's all. Sorry. -- User:Grover 23:11, January 30, 2007 ::We don't need two pictures of the same book. — Scott (talk) 04:12, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Talk page Hi Kyle -- I moved your message to User talk:Toughpigs, which is my talk page. You can see my answer there... -- Danny (talk) 11:01, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Knickerbocker Hi, Kyle -- Thanks for telling us your name! I created the page that you said you wanted -- Knickerbocker Sesame Street dolls. -- Danny (talk) 00:04, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 00:05, 16 December 2006 (UTC)